The present invention relates generally to wiring harnesses, and more specifically high voltage wiring harnesses.
In both electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles that utilize electric drive motors, high voltage (HV) is required to energize the motor and other components of the vehicle. The term HV used herein are power supply systems that can generate voltages typically in the range of 280V to 650V.
A high voltage wiring (e.g., 8 gauge or lower) is used to distribute HV power distribution. If HV power is required at different locations of the vehicle, then a main HV wire is branched to deliver the HV power to the two separate locations. In such an example, a splitter box is required to take one wire and split it into two outputs. As a result, there will be an input wire that splits into two output wires. All three wires utilized must be of the same gauge. If a different gauge wire is used, then a fuse must be used as well.
Within the junction box, the primary HV distribution wire is cut and is coupled to two or more HV output wires. Such systems utilize various components as clamps, bolts, and terminals to couple the primary HV input wire to the plurality of HV output wires that adds additional components and cost. Moreover, the junction box is sized to accommodate the various input and output wires and other components used to isolate these connections from other components of the vehicle. While this provides for adequate re-distribution of power, junction boxes are sized to accommodate the hardware and are often large and difficult to package when space is limited. Moreover, if any output wires of a lesser gauge wiring is used, then a separate fuse holder must be incorporated somewhere within the branch wire to protect against overloading the circuit.